Nescessary Roughness
by RoseTylerBadWolf
Summary: Scott invites Stella to play an impromptu game of tackle football. Obviously, Ray is ticked, but he doesn't know how strong she really is. A Rayella one-shot. R&R! T for slight language.


**A/N: Hello! Here is my next Lemonade Mouth story; hope you like it! I don't own anything. Sigh….**

Nobody would've ever thought that Stella Yamada could play football, or any kind of physical sport.

Stella was known for her tough exterior, but she was strong on the inside too, physically and mentally. One time, when she was eleven, she played an unorganized game of tackle football with the roughest boys in her neighborhood back in Rhode Island. Stella had a dislocated shoulder from falling off her bike. Yet, later that week, she was able to tackle the biggest of the boys and get the ball away from him.

Needless to say, she was very good at football.

After band practice that significant Friday afternoon, she was offered a ride home from her band mates, but she declined their offer, saying she'd walk home, despite it being fifteen blocks away.

The sun shone down on her shoulders, warming her as she walked down the street. Her street was just in sight, but as she passed Rocky Court, their was a group of boys playing tackle football in a nearby field. Two of those guys: Scott Pickett and Ray Beech.

Even though the two guy friends played for the Mesa High soccer team, they also played on the football team. They were currently messing around with their other friends, but they were also practicing for the not-far-away homecoming game.

She took a glance over at the boys, who were sweating through their shirts from the unusually warm sun. Ray stood out the most though, mostly because he wasn't wearing a shirt. His body is what surprised her the most. He was toned and fit; his body glistened from the sweat.

But before she could turn away and walk home, Scott looked up the hill and saw Stella looking at them.

"Hey, Stella!" he called, startling her slightly. She turned around, producing a fake smile that looked almost forced.

"Hey, Scott," she said, sliding her book bag onto her shoulder. "What's going on?"

"You know, just a couple of guys playing football," he nodded, gesturing toward the group of guys, who were now staring up at Stella. "I know this sounds kinda weird, but wanna play?"

"Um, sure, I'd love to," she said, running down the hill to meet the rest of the boys. Ray was in a state of surprise and pushed his way through the group to face the small girl.

"What are you doing here, Yamada?" he snorted, crossing his arms.

"I'm here to play football. What else does it look like?" she retorted, taking off her black blazer, revealing her bright orange Question Authority t-shirt.

"Girls don't play football," he shot back with a cold glare.

"Well, obviously, Scott thinks **I** can," she remarked, tossing her bag to the other side of the field. Ray then took Scott by the forearm and led him about fifteen feet away from the group, not wanting them to hear.

"Dude, why would you invite Stella? She's the enemy!" he whisper-yelled. Scott ripped his arm out of Ray's grasp and backed away a bit.

"When you join a band for a few months, you get to know the members. For instance, Stella told me that when she was a kid, she used to play tackle football," Scott explained, obviously defending her.

"And you believed her?" Ray asked him furiously.

"She's a strong girl, man," he defended. Ray somewhat agreed with him. If he would admit it, he was terrified of Stella. But he doesn't admit anything; to him, it was a sign of weakness.

"Okay, one game, that's it," he reluctantly caved.

"Thanks man," Scott said, walking back over to the group. Ray soon followed, and then approached Stella.

"Listen here and listen good, Yamada," he started, "No one tries to one-up Ray Beech. Got it?"

"Yeah I got it. I got the fact that you're afraid to lose to a girl," Stella insulted, earning a gasp from the other guys.

"I'm not afraid of anything," he deadpanned, backing away from her slightly.

"Except losing to a girl," she repeated. He was silent for a moment before replying.

"Get ready for your ass to be kicked, Yamada," Ray retorted.

"I'm not so sure that's it's gonna be my ass that gets kicked," Stella shot back, earning another gasp from the guys.

"Okay, guys ready in your positions. Stella, you'll be on my team," Scott announced. "You'll be running-back. Okay guys, first ten points wins!"

"Got it," she called back, getting in her position. She was facing Ray, who's face was inches from hers. Scott stood behind her, but Stella held the ball, getting ready to pass it to him.

"Fourteen, thirty-two, six, hike!" Scott yelled, and it was game on. Stella tossed the ball between her legs and narrowly avoided being tackled by the defensive line. She ran down to the other end of the field, just several feet away from the end zone.

"Scott, I'm open!" she yelled, jumping up and down to get his attention. Just after he threw the ball, he was tackled by one of the defensive linemen. As she jumped to get the ball, Ray came at her, prepared to tackle her to the ground. Just as she was about to make it to the end zone, he jumped at her feet. But with a swift move, she narrowly avoided his attempt to tackle her and he slid into the mud. She ended up in the end zone, scoring the first three points for Scott's team. "How do you like me now, Beech?" she gloated, doing the cabbage patch for a victory dance. He lifted his face out of the ground, which was almost caked in mud. Ray wiped off the excess mud, leaving but a few smudges. He stood off, brushing little pieces of mud off his torso.

"I still don't," he replied, joining the rest of the guys. They set up the play for the field goal, which was considered on that field, a ten foot high yellow pole on the near end of it. They set up the goal, and Scott kicked the ball into the heavens. It came back down about ten seconds later, fortunately over the pole.

Later, Ray's team failed to score any points and one more touchdown for Scott's team meant that they'd win, and Ray would be shamed for losing to Stella. He was determined to beat her. They set up the next play, which was at center field. Stella took her position again, ready to toss the ball back to Scott and run towards the pole.

"Fifteen, thirty-three, seven, hike!" he yelled, starting the play. She tossed the ball back to him, and started to run for the end zone. But Ray was on her tail, ready to pounce any second.

"SCOTT, I'M OPEN!" she screamed, only two yards away from the zone. He tossed the ball into midair, and then Stella caught it from twenty yards away, only to have Ray tackle her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and head-butted her into the end zone. She landed on her back, and he lay on top of her.

Thankfully, she was still holding the ball, and it was still considered a touchdown. She tried to wriggle out of Ray's hold, but he wouldn't let go of her.

"Ray, let go of me," she hissed at him. Instead of doing what she told, he held her tighter, bringing her face about an inch away from his own. His breath on her skin left goosebumps on her neck. Her caramel brown eyes sparkled with flecks of emerald.

The next event was quite surprising to the both of them. He lifted her head even more and their lips met. The heat between their two bodies was almost unbearable for her, but she was too busy not caring to notice. Then he pulled away, standing up on his feet. He offered to help her up, so she took his hand and stood up.

"I have to say, you're not half bad, Yamada," he commented, pulling up his shorts slightly. Her hair had dirt in it, and her t-shirt was wrinkled with grass stains and mud smudges to add.

"I'd say the same," she said, straightening out her jean capris. "But just in case, can I get another victory kiss?"

And the two kissed once more.

**Hope you liked it! Now REVIEW people! : )**


End file.
